Life is A Twist
by Kiiro Sanrantaru
Summary: It's a diary of girl named Rin Nemigaka. Enter her amazing daily life! RinxLen, LilyxTed


**Hi, guys! This is the first for me to submit a story. I hope it's not that bad and it can entertain you guys. Feel free to comment. The characters is taken from Vocaloid and FYI, I do not own them. Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER ONE: PERFECT FRIENDSHIP?

11 July 2011

Dear diary,

It's the first day of school! I don't know whether to feel excited or disappointed. The two weeks of holiday finally come to an end. Goodbye sleeping and waking up late. Goodbye free time. Goodbye happiness. Now I have to get up early and go to school again. It's kind of sad, but what can I do? I should have a new spirit! I'm a 11th grader now! Well, it is kind of exciting. I'm dying to know how is my class and who are my classmates. I want to see my juniors and make new friends. Even though it will be a busy year, but that's okay.

So let's skip to the good part. My classmates are fine, but I got separated from some of my friends. It doesn't really matter, since I can always make new friends. Speaking of which, there was a new girl in my school. She got into my class. Her name is Lily Cerulean. She looked nice with her long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and white skin. She came from Ireland! Pretty cool, huh? But she is so shy, until I decided to introduce myself to her. Well, I love making new friends. But too bad I didn't sit next to her in class. My homeroom teacher organized our seats, and my seatmate is Ted Kasane, a red-headed boy with a thick glasses framing his red eyes.

I don't really know him, because he wasn't my classmate last year. In fact, he was a new kid the previous year. We didn't really introduce ourselves, we just talked and a moment later, we became good friends. It's not hard at all to make new friends, don't you think?

The rest of the day went by perfectly normal. We knew our schedules, got our books, as usual. Nothing special.

12 August 2011

Dear diary,

Rin Nemigaka is back, BABY! Sorry I stop writing for a month. There's nothing special during those days. My days flew by as usual. School was fine. Assignments, exams, and group projects always 'brighten' my day. Sounds boring, huh? What's that? The new girl? Well, she's doing fine. She's friends with Gumi now, her seatmates. They became best friends instantly. Sometimes I join them too.

Ted Kasane? He's doing fine too. Oh, wait! I just remember something! About Ted, he is kind of weird lately. You know I'm a good 'observer', right? Based on my 'observation', he has a crush on Lily. He often join us - Lily, Gumi, and I, every time we want to go the cafetaria. He often stares and steals a glance at Lily. He blushes every time I tease him with Lily. And all other signs that show he likes her. I'm 100 percent sure he likes her. I just need his confession and there I'll go. This is going to be fun! You know, I love to be a 'cupid', after all, I am the goddess of love. LOL. I want to make it happen!

14 August 2011

Dear diary,

Guess what? Ted does like Lily. I knew it! My guess is always right! Hahaha! So, I told him that I will do my best to help him, since I'm included as her close friend. Like I said, this is going to be fun!

Anyway, there is something wrong about Gumi and Lily. I never saw them together anymore. They rarely talk to each other. I guess they fought. But it happened all of a sudden. I want to know what had happened, but I don't have guts to ask them. I'm scared I'll make it worse. So what should I do?

17 August 2011

Dear diary,

Hey, finally Lily told me what happened! She said that she had no idea what happened to Gumi. She suddenly gave a silent treatment to Lily, and her face always turned sour every time Lily started a conversation. This is weird. From what I know, Gumi is a nice and friendly girl. I'm not her best friend, but we're pretty close. I've never seen her angry, ever! It's a mystery for all of us. Gumi only told Lily that she was in a bad mood and she could be that weird in a sudden. No one knows what's the truth.

20 September 2011

Dear diary,

Since Lily and Gumi's friendship didn't work well, Lily and I started become best friends. We went to the cafetaria together, study together, play together. We almost do everything together. It's kind of fun. She shares everything to me, including her personal life. Yup, I got her trust that easy. You know I'm a good friend! Haha!

Anyway, she told me that Ted started to text her! I'm glad he finally got guts for that. I have given him Lily's number since last month and I kept forcing him to text her. Lily got stomachache yesterday, so she looked bad and weak. So after school, Ted texted her to ask about her condition. He is so sweet! Hahaha! And I guess they'll start texting from now on. Good for them, and for their awesome cupid – just to remind you, it's me!

11 November 2011

Dear diary,

Things worked out fine. Lily and Ted got closer. We made a good friendship. We did everything together. They like to share things with me and I love listening to them and help them solve their problems. Sometimes I share my problems too, but I prefer keep it to myself or share it to my little sister. It's not that I don't trust them, but I guess they won't understand my problems. Well, friendship is friendship. I always dream to have a perfect friendship, and I hope this is it.

**I'll update as soon as I get my first 5 reviewers. So comment it if you want to know the rest of the story. I really want to know how good is my writing, so help me, okay? You can give your opinion as you like. Thanks! :D**


End file.
